


Noche helada

by Giny04



Category: Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giny04/pseuds/Giny04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tercera temporada, un momento para descansar durante “Mors indecepta”: mientras la tormenta y la nieve congelan el exterior, dentro de una de las tiendas dos ex esclavos se calientan. Perdón por las inconsistencias, si las hay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noche helada

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer (descargo de responsabilidad): Ninguna intención de violar ningún copyright ni ningún registro de la propiedad intelectual. Ningún ánimo de lucro. Los personajes no me pertenecen.

*

Después de tantos días y vicisitudes, de tantos imprevistos y lucha, de tanto por hacer y tanto aún sin hacer, al fin Nasir había encontrado un momento de tranquilidad y descanso. Había sido el mismo Spartacus quien, después de observar la extenuación en sus ojos y el trémulo en sus manos, le había pedido que se tomara unas horas para descansar el cuerpo y aliviar la mente. “La noche será larga” le había dicho el tracio, y Nasir supuso que de este modo le estaba anunciando que su presencia sería requerida antes del crepúsculo para la implementación de algún plan que aún no debía conocer. 

No quiso aceptarlo de inmediato, por supuesto: su asistencia era necesaria, pensó Nasir dirigiendo su mirada a las decenas de heridos que se amontonaban casi como animales en aquella maltrecha tienda la cual era, no obstante, su único cobijo y por la cual incluso daban su gratitud a los dioses... La intemperie y la helada no eran una opción mejor, sin duda, y hasta las lonas y harapos eran bienvenidos. Al fin y al cabo, pensó, ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que habían disfrutado de algo más que harapos y lonas? Las villas de Sinuessa ya no parecían sino un sueño distante...

Spartacus tenía razón, no obstante, y al sentir sus rodillas comenzar a temblar levemente Nasir comprendió que no sería de ninguna ayuda en aquel estado. Mucho menos si la extenuación le rendía finalmente, que lo acabaría haciendo después de tantas jornadas sin dormir y sin alimentarse debidamente, no cabía duda. Sería mucho más sabio y prudente retirarse unas horas, recostarse, cubrir su cuerpo, aislarlo del frío y, sencillamente, dormir. 

Ofreció un gesto de asentimiento al líder, pues, y con una sonrisa que el cansancio no permitió dibujarse plenamente en su rostro, se dió la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la tienda que le había sido asignada en suerte la jornada anterior. 

Hacía frío, mucho frío. Nasir no recordaba haber sentido tanto en su vida y trataba de compararlo con algo que le fuera familiar... No encontró como símil sino el fuego, su contrario, y habría sonreído ante la contradicción y la ironía de que el hielo y la llama pueden provocar la misma sensación si no fuera porque estaba tan cansado que esbozar una sonrisa era casi un suplicio. 

Frotó sus manos al entrar a la tienda, sintiendo cómo al cerrarse la lona aislaba el interior del frío penetrante y cruel que hasta aquel momento le había estado congelando incluso la razón. La tienda estaba vacía, y suspiró complacido al comprobarlo, incluso aliviado: le sería mucho más fácil conciliar el sueño si no tenía a otros a su alrededor. 

Girándose para observar el espacio, pronto pudo comprobar la existencia de algunas pieles apiladas sobre el suelo con las que podría calentarse lo suficiente, abrigándose con ellas y dejándose deleitar por su suave tacto y la sensación cálida que tan desesperadamente su cuerpo necesitaba. Colocó una de ellas en el suelo para aislarse del frío contacto con la nieve, luego se recostó sobre ella cubriéndose con el resto. Si alguien entraba en la tienda necesitándolas o acusándole de haberse hecho con todas las pieles, no tendría más que pedírselas, pensó, o quitárselas... Pero en aquel momento estaba solo y las tenía a su disposición y ... ¡A la mierda los dioses! Las necesitaba como el náufrago necesita agua dulce después de días a la deriva en mar abierto.

“Mar abierto” se dijo, y mientras el calor y el terciopelo le relajaban, sus pensamientos navegaron hacia embarcaciones y piélagos, surcaron cadenas y mugre y arribaron a mercados y esclavitud. Era un niño entonces, pensó, cuando los romanos le atraparon y le pasearon por un mercado de carne y sodomía, le vendieron al mejor postor y cambiaron su nombre: Tiberius, aquella criatura que lo había perdido todo – si es que alguna vez algo tuvo - e hizo las paces con su destino, aceptándolo. Pero Tiberius no era ya sino un recuerdo, un acontecimiento inmensamente lejano en el tiempo que tan sólo de vez en cuando – y especialmente cuando el cansancio domeñaba su juicio – recordaba su alma o rememoraba su mente. Ya no era Tiberius, no, sino Nasir, y Nasir no era un muchacho sino un guerrero en el que el mismo Spartacus confiaba para asistir en la batalla. Porque mientras que Tiberius había aceptado su fátum dócilmente, Nasir estaba dispuesto a seguir al rey de los rebeldes, y hasta hacer temblar a la mismísima Roma si era necesario. 

No, ya no era Tiberius: era Nasir, y Nasir necesitaba dejar de pensar en lo que fue y dejó de ser y, sencillamente, dormir. Los heridos le necesitaban, la hermandad le necesitaba: debía descansar al menos mientras la tormenta aún azotaba los toldos... Se abandonó en el abrigo y calor de las pieles y se acurrucó doblando su cuerpo. Luego cerró los ojos lentamente, y se dejó llevar por el sueño y la extenuación. 

*

Alguien debía de discutir en el exterior: gritos y clamores entremezclados con el silbido del gélido viento y la nieve cayendo de las carpas llegaban hasta sus oídos, pero se encontraba tan cansado y tan a gusto bajo la capa de pieles que era incapaz siquiera de abrir los ojos. Cuando unos minutos después la lona se abrió y una ráfaga despiadada de insufrible frío se introdujo en el interior congelando la única zona de su rostro que no había sido resguardada por las cubiertas, Nasir no pudo sino abrir los ojos – aún en el limbo entre la vigilia y el sueño – para comprobar qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Pudo entonces discernir la figura de Agron, alto y robusto, refunfuñando algo que no alcanzó a comprender. 

\- Disculpas – dijo al comprobar que había sido la causa del despertar del sirio -. No había intención de perturbar tu descanso – explicó aún gruñiendo aunque, al tiempo, sorprendido de haberle encontrado allí, solo en la tienda. 

\- No importa – le contestó Nasir con una sonrisa contenta y satisfecha -. Acércate. Yace a mi lado y descansa. 

Pero Agron no contestó, y Nasir no pudo apreciar su rostro para interpretar su gesto, aún estaba adormilado, raptado de nuevo por el ensueño. Agron pareció vacilar, o al menos aquello era lo que Nasir pudo deducir de los segundos de silencio que sucedieron a su ofrecimiento, y cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo para observarle, descubrió que aún estaba allí, de pie, en la misma posición, siquiera a un paso de la salida de la tienda. 

-¿Ha sucedido algo? – le preguntó. 

\- Crixus y Spartacus inician de nuevo contiendas, ¡maldito galo! ¡No es el puto momento!

Y a pesar del enojo en sus palabras Agron mantenía la misma posición, inmóvil, de pie en la tienda, levemente inclinado, encorvado porque su estatura sobrepasaba la de la lona que formaba la carpa. 

Nasir abrió al fin los ojos y se incorporó para observarle mejor: el enfado se había dibujado en Agron en una mueca de labios apretados, pero sus ojos delataban otro sentimiento muy diferente. Por suerte y con el tiempo Nasir había aprendido a descifrar el estado de ánimo del ex gladiador. No era tan difícil: por mucho que quisiera esconderlo, por mucho que hubiera cambiado a lo largo de las jornadas y de las batallas la tonalidad en el color de su iris seguía siendo una ventana a su corazón, y con la debida experiencia con la que Nasir ya contaba después de tantos meses a su lado, era ya capaz de apreciar y distinguir cuál era el sentimiento que en su interior el resto de su gesticulación o su expresión ocultaban. En aquel momento, precisamente, Nasir no vió sino incertidumbre y dolor en los ojos de Agron, una inquietud y una pena muy diferentes y distantes a los sucesos que sus labios enunciaban y narraban. No. No era la pelea entre Crixus y Spartacus lo que le hacía vacilar, lo que le mantenía allí de pie, sin lanzarse a los brazos del amante como hubiera hecho sin titubeo algún tiempo atrás. 

Para apaciguarle, Nasir le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas, aquélla que sabía le era irresistible y siempre despertaba en Agron tal afecto y predilección que le hacía olvidar todo lo demás. 

-Ven, acércate y descansa – le repitió, pero tampoco esta vez Agron manifestó su deseo. Por el contrario, la pesadumbre se reflejó incluso más en sus pupilas y su inmovilidad se tornó en rigidez. 

\- ¿Estás seguro de que es mi compañía la que deseas a tu lado? – le preguntó intentando parecer estricto e impasible irguiendo el cuerpo, pero la congoja se deslizó en el tono de su voz y sus labios se arquearon con tristeza. 

Tras la pregunta, el desconcierto en el rostro de Nasir se tornó lentamente en una risa, luego en una carcajada, y Agron se enojó, se enojó tanto que la mezcla de la mirada lastimera y el rostro indignado perfilaron una mueca tan cómica que Nasir rió incluso más. Dejó de hacerlo bruscamente, no obstante, cuando Agron comenzó a fruncir el ceño. 

\- ¡No encuentro mi pregunta digna de burla, puto sirio!. 

Nasir asintió al comprender que el tono de Agron era realmente severo. Lo último que le apetecía en aquellos momentos era volver a tener una discusión con Agron, y mucho menos sobre el mismo asunto de siempre: Castus y la innecesaria celosía del ex gladiador. 

\- No ha lugar en mi lecho para nadie más, Agron – le dijo con dulzura y tono convencido -, como tampoco lo hay en mi corazón. No ha lugar ni lo deseo, y tal inquietud no debería afligir tu ánimo ni ser materia entre nosotros. 

Agron seguía mirando al frente, a ningún punto en concreto, el ceño fruncido como sopesando las palabras de Nasir. En realidad no quería mirarle porque estaba convencido de que el maldito niñato estaría dedicándole aquella dulce mirada con la que siempre conseguía desarmarle como si no fuera más que una veleta a merced de su sonrisa. Se sintió aliviado por las palabras de Nasir, no obstante, y no pudiendo ocultarlo, una sonrisa - la que dejaba asomar una de las partes de su blanca dentadura - delató su contento, aunque no su plena convicción. Vaciló unos segundos; maldijo su debilidad. Luego comenzó a dejar a un lado algunas de sus ropas. Estaban congeladas, debió de pensar Agron, y sería mejor despojarse de ellas e introducirse entre las pieles al lado de Nasir semidesnudo, dejando el calor del sirio y de los cueros penetrar en su cuerpo directamente y aliviarle. 

Así hizo, mientras Nasir parecía haber vuelto a dormirse. Se agachó y se deslizó sobre las prendas y luego se cubrió con ellas recostándose a su lado. Tocó con ternura sus hombros y posó un beso en la frente del muchacho. 

\- Tu cuerpo está frío – se quejó Nasir al sentir la piel del otro sobre la suya -. Estrecha tu abrazo para entrar en calor. 

Y Agron aceptó: rodeó con uno de sus brazos la cintura del muchacho mientras que con el otro conformó una almohada para su hermosa cabellera. Sintió entonces su respiración sobre su pecho. Había echado de menos aquella sensación, la de su aliento bañando su piel en el delicioso vaho salido de su boca, y mucho más había echado de menos el tener su cintura entre sus brazos y estrecharla contra su cuerpo como si aquello fuera lo único en el mundo que realmente existía. Era como olvidarse de que estaban atrapados en la puta intemperie en una montaña por la que ni los dioses querrían pasar, con un ejército de putos romanos deseando cortarles las cabezas y poner en fila sus amputadas pollas en la via Apia hasta que las rapaces se comieran hasta el último pellejo. Era su abrazo el lugar perfecto para olvidar que creía que Spartacus se estaba ablandando demasiado y que quizás Crixus tuviera razón; era su regazo el único lugar en el mundo donde a pesar del invierno y el frío Agron se sentía siempre en estío y sosiego... Incluso a pesar de Castus y su cara de mierda asomando por todas partes, sus miradas indebidas, incluso a pesar de la insistencia del jodido sirio que le había robado la razón y el corazón, de seguir hablando con él como si el puñetero pirata no guardara esperanzas de robárselo ni de llevárselo a la cama... 

Agron se estremeció. 

-No ha razón para que la confianza entre nosotros se tambalee, Agron – le dijo el sirio comprendiendo su inquietud, y Agron le abrazó incluso con más fuerza, casi desesperadamente. 

\- El sentimiento en mi corazón hacia ti es tan intenso que a veces tengo la sensación de que va a volverme loco. 

Nasir se sintió halagado, Agron pudo sospecharlo al sentir una sonrisa en los labios de Nasir esbozarse contra su pecho, y queriendo disfrutarla, queriendo verla, se alejó unos centímetros del muchacho y le besó en los labios. 

Fue un beso corto y ligero que no hizo sino encender su deseo de seguir degustando sus labios. Y así lo hizo: el tibio beso fue seguido por otro mucho más profundo en el que agarró con sus labios los de Nasir y succió la piel con tierno erotismo. 

\- Tus pies están fríos – le dijo Nasir con una sonrisa cuando el contacto entre las bocas quedó en suspenso. 

\- Pronto entrarán en calor – afirmó Agron con picardía, frotando su cintura contra Nasir al tiempo que estrechaba su abrazo aún más. 

Las ropas de Nasir, que no se había desvestido para recostarse, le estorbaban sobremanera, y Agron intentó con sus manos abrir las vestiduras para alcanzar la ansiada piel del amante. Cuando al fin rozó con sus dedos la cintura desnuda, dejó escapar un jadeo y apretó su incipiente erección contra el cuerpo de Nasir. 

\- Creía que necesitabas descanso – comentó el muchacho antes de volver a besarle, esta vez con pasión, devolviendo el frote de su cintura y posando una de sus manos sobre el cuello de Agron a fin de alcanzar un beso más profundo, más decidido, más entregado. 

\- A la mierda el descanso y el frío –susurró Agron contra su boca -. Ahora somos tú y yo. 

Y de inmediato comenzó a desnudar el cuerpo de Nasir, con urgencia. Con impaciencia retiró el cinturón y se abrió camino entre las prendas al pecho desnudo de Nasir el cual acarició, devolviendo así la caricia que el sirio regalaba a su propia piel. 

Agron introdujo una de sus manos por debajo de la tela del pantalón, rozando con sus dedos la piel dorada, acariciando la suavidad de los glúteos.

El roce pronto se volvió más lascivo, ayudado por los labios de Nasir que sorbían los suyos, y Agron tomó las nalgas del muchacho con sus manos, apretándolas con fuerza. Un gemido escapó a Nasir cuando las manos callosas de Agron se acercaron sinuosas e impúdicas a su perineo, y en respuesta abandonó la caricia sobre el cuello del amante para deslizarla en el interior del subligaculum del gladiador. Comenzó a frotar su pene con suavidad, excitándolo. Luego gimió, gimió cuando uno de los dedos de Agron alcanzó la entrada de su ano y lo acarició, y al gemido siguió un pequeño mordisco en los labios del gladiador cuando el dedo que jugueteaba en su trasero se introdujo en su culo y comenzó a moverse sin demora ni preparación. 

 

\- No hay aceite – alcanzó a decirle entre gemidos cuando se encontró a medio camino entre el placer y la incomodidad. Pero a Agron pareció no importarle. De hecho, estaba demasiado sumido en disfrutar de la mano de Nasir sobre el frenillo de su pene y las oleadas de calor que enviaban a su entrepierna poniéndole cada vez más duro. La sensación de sus propios dedos abriendo el culo de Nasir en el que luego metería la polla y disfrutaría hasta que el éxtasis bloqueara sus sentidos le excitaba incluso más, y el aceite no era en aquel momento una preocupación... ¿O tal vez sí?

Para tomarse un respiro y darse una tregua abandonó el beso y miró a Nasir a los ojos. Intentó mantener la compostura y la seriedad... pero fue imposible. 

\- ¡Mierda! – dijo sonriendo con incomodidad - ¿Y qué hacemos ahora? – añadió encogiéndose de hombros. 

\- Con los debidos cuidados – insinuó Nasir -, todo es posible. 

No era una buena idea, pensó Agron. Spartacus le había revelado el plan un rato antes, le había explicado que a la noche asaltarían la valla y esperarían a Craso. Lo último que Agron pretendía era herir a Nasir para luego dejarle marchar a la cruenta y despiadada batalla sin encontrarse en la mejor de las disposiciones. No. No era una buena idea, en absoluto, aunque su cuerpo parecía opinar precisamente lo contrario porque la insinuación y el susurro del sirio habían causado estragos en su entrepierna, encendiéndole de tal manera que casi dolía. De dónde había sacado las fuerzas para tener tal erección en tales circunstancias de hambre, extenuación, frío y estrés, no obstante, no era un misterio: era aquel niño de sonrisa dulce y oscuros ojos al que había llegado a amar más que a su propia vida, mucho más; era aquel hombre menudo pero bravo en el que el niño se había convertido, invadiendo incluso más las profundidades y recodos de su corazón. 

Vaciló un instante no sabiendo qué hacer, debatiéndose en si debía proceder o no. Nasir resolvió todas las dudas un segundo después deshaciéndose de sus ropas bajo el peso de las pieles, quedando finalmente desnudo. Cogió la mano de Agron y la posó sobre su polla, invitándole a prepararle. 

En cierto modo fue un alivio para el gladiador no tener que ser quien tomara la decisión, así que Agron se dejó llevar por la determinación del sirio: aplicó saliva escupiendo sobre sus propios dedos y con cuidado y lentitud comenzó a jugar con la entrada de su ano. 

La excitación iba creciendo, no sólo en Agron sino también en Nasir cuya erección alcanzaba a la suya y cuyo roce era delicioso. Cuando el dedo del gladiador se introdujo plenamente en él abundante líquido preseminal vino acompañado de un gemido reflejo, y Nasir mordió sus labios dejándose llevar por las sensaciones. 

Agron le observaba embelesado, admirando el rostro del amante a quien el placer había invadido. Mientras se atrevía a introducir otro dedo ensalivado debidamente comenzó a besar el cuello del muchacho que había echado hacia atrás la cabeza para sumirse plenamente en la sensación. En aquel momento ambos fueron no más que jadeos y deseo, urgencia y vaho salido de las bocas invadiendo el frío. 

\- No puedo esperar – le susurró al oído, aunque sabía que Nasir no estaba aún preparado -. No puedo esperar más. 

\- No hay razón para hacerlo – dijo llevado por el gozo. 

Era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. Con decisión se avalanzó sobre Nasir obligándole a recostarse boca arriba y colocándose sobre él, frotando su cuerpo contra el del sirio, las erecciones compitiendo en su dureza, los corazones acelerando el ritmo. 

Fue Nasir quien dirigió su mano a su propia polla para tomar el líquido preseminal y restregarlo sobre su ano y Agron - que para permitir la maniobra se había incorporado levemente-, casi se sintió explotar al observar el movimiento: el cuerpo deseado preparándose para recibirle, abriéndose también en deseo sólo para él... Fue una pena que las pesadas pieles sobre su espalda no le permitieran incorporarse del todo para disfrutar mejor de aquel despliegue de erotismo... Ni las pieles ni el frío que le congelaría si las retiraba, pero sobre todo su urgencia, aquel ardor casi doloroso que empezaba en su bajo vientre y se había concentrado en su polla, a punto de reventar. 

Tomó su propio miembro para dirigirlo al feliz y deseado agujero. Lentamente, tan lentamente que quemaba, fue introduciendo su polla en el interior del amado forzando con su cadera la entrada mientras observaba cómo en el rostro de Nasir se dibujaba un gesto entre el éxtasis absoluto y el dolor más insoportable. Debía contenerse, pensó Agron, aunque le estaba siendo jodidamente difícil: “poco a poco” se dijo intentando controlar su intensa respiración que inundaba los pocos centrímetos entre su boca y la de Nasir con el hálito de su deseo... Y poco a poco Nasir se fue relajando y sus músculos le permitieron adentrarse un poco más mientras la aspereza de la fricción casi le provocaba lágrimas. 

Agron dejó escapar un gemido, tan intenso como no recordaba haber gemido antes en su vida, y Nasir arañó sus hombros en respuesta, quizás avisándole de que él tampoco podía esperar más porque justo después del rasguño el sirio comenzaba a masturbarse y apenas un segundo más tarde Agron sintió cómo el muchacho se estremecía y el semen humedecía su vientre. 

Él tampoco aguantó mucho más. Movió sus caderas con suavidad, quizás incluso al tiempo que susurraba algo en su idioma materno – “Eres mío y de nadie más” -, y ni siquiera había conseguido penetrar del todo a Nasir mientras le follaba cada vez con más rapidez y fuerza cuando un cosquilleo invadió su entrepierna, quemó su próstata y se vertió errático, la consciencia desvaneciéndose y el placer apoderándose de todos sus sentidos, de cada uno de sus átomos. 

Un segundo después abrió los ojos, aún jadeando, su erección aún palpitando enterrada en Nasir. Rieron mirándose a los ojos, el adormecimiento del orgasmo aún jugueteando en sus genitales. 

\- No deseo ser de nadie más – le dijo, y Agron sintió un cosquilleo recorrer sus entrañas e invadir su corazón. Se recostó sobre Nasir, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta se había quedado dormido sobre él. 

Nasir rió, luego se deslizó como pudo para escapar del pesado cuerpo que sobre él casi le aplastaba. Una vez lo consiguió, yació a su lado y le cubrió con las pieles. Luego depositó un tierno beso sobre la frente de Agron al tiempo que sonrió; sonrió porque adoraba ser el testigo de la debilidad del guerrero. No. No: Era mucho más que eso, adoraba ser su causa. 

Riéndose de aquel idiota venido de las tierras del este del Rhin le susurró mientras acariciaba su mejilla: 

\- Mi lugar es por siempre contigo. 

Aunque sabía que Agron, ya dormido, no podía escucharle.


End file.
